


阿斯加德皇宫轶事

by cheatnut1998



Series: loki tickling [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Tickling
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23750248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheatnut1998/pseuds/cheatnut1998
Summary: 架空设定，洛基是国师，索尔是王子，他们之间的tickle play，涉及一点多人tickle。
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: loki tickling [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710889
Kudos: 4





	阿斯加德皇宫轶事

**Author's Note:**

> 侄子索尔x叔叔洛基，年龄差大注意  
> 备注：tickle paly，轻微恋足描写。

遥远西方的阿斯加德是个历史悠久，国土富饶的国家，国家的国王名叫奥丁，有一个叫弗利加的温柔的妻子和一个叫索尔的调皮儿子，为了更好的管教儿子，奥丁特意请了他的结拜兄弟-洛基来担任索尔的讲师。而在洛基与索尔的相处中也有不少的好玩的轶事。  
某天，小王子在后花园玩耍着，忽然看见他的叔叔也在后花园里休息，他的洛基叔叔现在只穿着一件白色长袍，光着脚整个人靠在长靠椅上休息，索尔看见叔叔这么毫无防备的样子顿时玩心大起，悄悄地来到他跟前，和身边的仆人们一顿密谋，让他们悄悄的用软绳把洛基绑在椅子上，而自己摘了一根小草来到洛基的脚前。洛基叔叔的脚又长又窄，白里透红，现在还毫无防备的舒张开，在索尔看来这根本就是勾引自己去玩弄。索尔用小草轻轻的在洛基叔叔的脚底上划弄，洛基的脚动了动，并没有醒。索尔便变本加厉的用小草戳来戳去，洛基皱起了眉头, 嘴角却浮起笑意“索尔，别闹！”。索尔听了便丢下小草，用十根手指在洛基的脚板上挠来挠去。  
“哈哈哈哈！”洛基被强烈的痒意惊醒，想摆脱着感觉却发现自己被绑住，完全动弹不了，“哈哈哈哈哈这哈哈哈这怎么回事！”  
“叔叔你醒啦”索尔抬头露出一个无辜的笑容，“我只是想让你开心开心而已”  
“你个小坏蛋。。”洛基没能说完这话，便痒的说不下去而大笑起来  
洛基的大脚因为痒而紧缩起来，而又在索尔的瘙痒下张开，张张和和反而让索尔玩的不亦乐乎。  
索尔一边自己挠一边指挥其他几个宫女“你们两个去挠他上半身，特别是腋窝，他夹紧了就挠他肋骨和肚子让他放松，你们两个来帮我掰开他的脚趾，挠他的脚趾缝。”  
洛基听了差点没一口气晕过去“你这真的是想痒死我呀！”  
这些宫女到是听话，上头伸手去掏洛基的腋窝，另一个配合捉弄洛基的肋骨和肚子，让洛基只能乖乖的两面受痒，下头的则把洛基的脚板往后掰，让洛基无法缩脚，并且用指甲挠他的脚趾缝。而索尔则是在洛基崩直的脚板上不断临摹上面的纹路，还不时集中攻击脚心。  
“啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哦吼吼吼！”洛基现在正是全身受敌，唯一能动的双手不断的拍打着扶手，脑袋无助的摇晃着或者仰着，脸因为长时间的大笑而通红并且不满了眼泪和口水，整个躺椅都在洛基激烈的挣扎下摇晃。  
忍耐疼痛也许有方法，但忍耐痒意却没有人尝试过，现在洛基的的确确体验到了生不如死的滋味。  
当着“刑法”停下时，洛基整个人都摊在椅子上，只能发出虚弱的轻笑。  
这是，索尔养的金毛犬跑了过来，它嗅了嗅洛基因为折磨而汗津津的脚，便伸舌头舔了上去。  
“哎哟，你个畜生！”洛基再次弹起了身子“别舔别哈哈哈哈哈！”尽管疲惫，还是无法控制的笑了起来，“索尔！哈哈哈哈哈哈快！呵呵呵呵呵！”  
索尔只是抱着胳膊笑着“看来叔叔你的脚很美味哦，让它多吃一会把。”  
“你哈哈哈哈哈！”洛基无力的骂了一句便没办法在反驳了，因为狗粗糙的舌头再次让他痒的求死不能  
当晚，洛基“愉悦”的笑声响彻了整个后花园。  
最后洛基终于被解开的时候，虚弱的无法走路，只能由人搀扶着回宫。  
因为着种事不怎么光彩，怕说出去怕别人笑话，洛基也没有向国王奥丁禀报，只能是心里对索尔怀恨，想着以后在学习上要加倍给他出难题了。  
（续）一些小片段  
痒痒挠的妙用  
最近洛基大人买了一根精美的痒痒挠，是一个金属质地，张开五指的手骨的形状，每个金属指尖都突出但又圆润。有了这个后洛基大人基本上每天读读书，看看报，用下痒痒挠，生活轻松地就像是中老年人。  
但后来洛基大人把它扔了，为什么呢？  
因为索尔王子陛下发现了这个痒痒挠不禁可以用来抓背，还可以用到别的地方，后来在床上想王子请洛基大人用脚板心好好“享受”了一番这痒痒挠的滋味，洛基大人这才发现这种痒痒挠的尖尖的指尖威力非常可怕。  
一个痒痒挠丢了不要紧，反正市面上还有很多，索尔王子殿下还专门找人定制了一堆，大概可以列入给洛基大人的专用“刑具”之一。  
创新精神  
在洛基给索尔讲课讲到“创新精神”时，他发现自己简直是在自掘坟墓。  
从那天起，索尔在他身上算是用尽了创新精神。  
索尔会在开始前在他脚上倒上润滑油，以增加他的敏感度，虽然他已经够怕痒了。  
索尔还发现各种道具的巧妙运用：在他办公室里，他用他写字时的鹅毛笔，无论是笔尖还是笔尾都是利器，当索尔在他脚上写诗文时，他才觉得索尔脑子里记了点东西，可惜他不想索尔这个时候展现出来；他还会向女生借来尖齿的梳子，那玩意用来梳他的脚趾缝时简直令他癫狂；最可怕的就是软毛刷，如果自己被俘虏了，洛基想，用这个大概他什么都能招出来。  
总之，洛基后悔教索尔创新精神了。


End file.
